


Magic and deductions

by Littlelazyknight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Literally everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: A collection of DCMK drabbles- some funny, some sad and some disappointing.





	1. Day job

Professor Agasa didn't know what to think about that situation. Certainly it was ironic- he could work on his most profitable projects only during the day when they were meant to be used during the night. The only time he didn't have to risk Ai entering the lab was when she was at school so he had no choice in the matter.   
Professor was really happy that his biggest client came back after eight years. The only problem was that between being a friend with a detective and living with a former member of a crime syndicate he had little room for secrets. And Agasa needed secrets.   
He looked at a clock and focused on work. He had only two hours left before Ai would be back...  
"That's a nice gun you have, Professor." said the girl, entering the lab. Agasa froze for a second and turned around, trying to hide what he's been working on behind his back.   
"You're home early." he said knowing that trying to change the topic is pointless.   
"There was a murder in the school so they cancelled the rest of the classes. About that gun..."  
"What gun? Don't be silly, that's not a gun."  
Ai raised an eyebrow.   
"A cardgun then?"  
Professor groaned. Haibara grinned.   
"Don't tell Schinichi, please?"  
"Of all the people I know, I would never think that you're the one connected to a internationally wanted criminal."  
"It pays the bills. Remember that I'm talking about your bills too."  
"I'll see what I can do."


	2. At gunpoint

Heiji was scared. For the first time in his life he was truly scared.  
All he could see was the gun pointed at his father's chest and the man holding it.  
He saw that the man was getting more and more desperate with every second, more likely to shot.  
Earlier that day Heiji wouldn't think that a simple murder case could turn into something like this. He and Conan managed to solve the case quite easily. The culprit tried to run away but they managed to corner him on the rooftop.  
All that happened later was a mix of bad luck and bad timing. The man took out a weapon but they managed to take cover. Hattori Heizo who entered the roof in that moment wasn't that lucky.  
There was no easy way out of that situation. As a detective Heiji was sure of that- he couldn't let himself have a fake hope when his father's life was in danger.  
Conan tried to take a step forward.  
"Don't come any closer!"  
Conan froze and looked at Heiji. The Osakan detective knew what that look meant- if that man was wary of kids then even Conan's gadgets didn't give them advantage.  
But there had to be something they were missing. Heiji closed his eyes to not let himself get distracted again by the sight of the gun.  
He opened his eyes when he heard his father's voice.  
"Heiji, just take the kid and go. I'll take care of this."  
"No, dad, I can..."  
"Go!"  
Heiji knew the shot was coming. He knew that this a scream would be enough to provoke the culprit.  
He hadn't expected the playing card hitting the gun and making the man miss his target.  
"You know parties on rooftops are my thing and you don't invite me? How rude!" said the thief but his voice lacked the usual playfulness and his hand holding the cardgun was shaking a little. It took him a moment to regain his signature grin.  
The thief lowered his weapon and started walking. His movement weren't graceful like usual but rapid and stiff.  
The culprit took a few steps backwards, still holding the now useless gun.  
"Please, I didn't mean to..."  
"I'm afraid you're also not invited." Kid said approaching the man. His voice was cold and impassive.  
The phantom thief grabbed the culprit's jacket and threw the man off the roof.  
Without turning around to face the detectives Kid said simply:  
"Excuse me, but I have somewhere to be." and disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
Conan ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. 10 stories below the culprit was hanging on a thin fishing line.  
"For a benevolent thief, he was quite violent tonight. He seemed angry. What do you think, Heiji?" Conan said but when he turned around to look at his friend he understood that the fellow detective wasn't listening to him. Instead the boy was hugging his father.  
Conan smiled. He knew that he should thank the phantom thief on the next heist.  
Meanwhile, on another rooftop Kid sat on the floor trying to calm himself down. He knew he messed up- he shouldn't take that personally and let his emotions show. He certainly shouldn't make that useless trick more in the style of Phantom Lady than Kaitou Kid but he couldn't help it.  
Kaito was just happy that he decided to follow the detectives. He did that mostly to tease them, at least until he noticed that the culprit had a gun.  
He was happy that, unlike the time he faced the Nightmare, he hadn't failed.  
He was happy that another son didn't have to watch his father's death.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw that yellow beetle in Magic Kaito 1412 I was playing with the idea of Agasa making the Kid's gadgets and I still find it amusing.


End file.
